silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Hill: Memories of the Dead
CHAPTER I “Run Sasha, run!” “No mommy, I won’t leave you behind!” A woman was lying on the ground, badly wounded. Her daughter was standing beside her, scared and confused. There are monsters chasing them, they look like armless people with scorpion’s stingers for a head. “Mommy, there they are!” cried Sasha. “Just run Sasha, I’ll be fine.” One week earlier: At the cemetery… “Oh Robert, how I’ve missed you, your daughter misses you too.” “Mommy, Daddy is in heaven now, watching over us.” “Yes my dear Sasha, now where do you want to go for the holidays?” “umm…how about…Silent Hill! They say it’s beautiful in there” “Then we will go there then.” “Yay, thanks mommy!” “Say goodbye to daddy, Sasha.” “Bye daddy, I wish you come with us to Silent Hill” “Goodbye Robert, I love you.” I believe that when a person dies, he still lives, in the memory of their loved ones. “Sasha, just leave me here” The monsters were getting closer. “Never!” The monster gets ready to strike Sasha’s mother, when suddenly, a man with an axe cuts off the monster’s head. “Come with me!” “O-okay!” The man lifts Sasha’s mother and carries her to safety, they went inside an abandoned house. “This your mother, kid?” Sasha’s mother was unconscious but alright. “Yes.” The man fixes and covers the wound of Sasha’s mother. “What’s your name?” “Call me Robin.” “My name is Sasha, and my mother is Andrea.” “Alright, your mom is okay now, she just need to rest.” “Thanks, Mister Robin!” The streets grown darker, there was a thick fog covering your vision, you cannot see anything. The monsters roam freely, making the streets dangerous and no chance of escaping the terrors of Silent Hill. “Mister Robin, why are there scary monsters here in Silent Hill?” “You shouldn’t have come here, this town was once normal, but it suddenly just turned to hell.” Sasha’s mother wakes up, she picked up a knife and pointed at Robin. “Woah, please don’t!” “Mommy, No, Mister Robin’s my friend, he saved us!” “Please, Andrea.” “How did you know my name?!” “Sasha told me, your daughter.” “Oh, I’m so sorry.” Andrea puts the knife down on the table. “Wait, who are you?” Andrea suddenly gave Robin a strange stare. “I’m Robin.” “Are you sure, you look very…similar.” “With whom?” “Uhh…my late husband.” “Sorry for your loss.” “Can you help us get out of this town?” “Of course, I’ll help somebody in need.” 'CHAPTER II' Before Robert died of a heart attack, he was with his family on a vacation. “So Sasha, where do you want to go next after this?” “I want to go to Silent Hill, my friends says that place is special.” “Okay Sasha, we will go to Silent Hill next.” “Honey, it’s time to go. Let’s go Sasha.” “Yes mommy.” They were all happy until the next day. Robert was in his room alone, his wife and daughter went someplace. All of a sudden, Robert’s chest ached, he fell into the floor and died. When Sasha and Andrea discovered what happened to Robert, they were shocked and they felt sad, Sasha didn’t stop crying for weeks. In Robert’s funeral, Andrea described what kind of person Robert is. “Robert, Robert is a good husband, and a good father. He always takes care of us. He, he didn’t care about himself, he cared more about the people around him. I’m sorry Robert, if I wasn’t there by your side. We will really miss you, specially your daughter. Thank you.” “How old are you Sasha?” “I’m nine.” “Why did you come here?” “My daddy promised us once that he will take us here.” “We’re ready to go now.” “Alright, Andrea. Bring that flashlight and you’re going to need this.” Robin gives Andrea a steel pipe. “Sasha, stay behind me. We will go now.” Robin opened the gates, there were flying creatures above them. They look like featherless crows. “This way!” “Come Sasha!” They went inside a Police Station, there were Stingers inside. “We need to find guns.” “There’s one Mister Robin!” There was a shotgun being guarded by the Stingers. “How are we going to get it?” “Okay, Andrea and Sasha, I’m gonna run over there and throw you the shotgun.” “But, you’ll be-“ “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Robin run to the table where the shotgun is, He swiped it from the Stingers and threw it to Andrea. “Catch!” Andrea caught the gun, but the Stingers caught Robin. A Stinger stabbed Robin on the chest. “Mister Robin!” “Just run!” There was blood everywhere. “Let’s go, Sasha!” They run far away, Andrea saw their car and they went inside it. “No!” Sasha is scared and crying. “We’re going to be okay, Sasha!” Suddenly a monster popped up in the back of the car. “Mommy!” Andrea shot it with the shotgun, it’s blood scattered all over the car. “Come-on start!” Andrea tried starting the car but it won’t start. Suddenly, Robin knocked on the window. They opened the door and let Robin in. “Are you okay?!” “Yes.” “But you were-“ “I just went somewhere.” Category:Fan Fiction